carta erronea
by kuroi-DragonWing
Summary: un dia en la mañana len descubre una carta misteriosa de san valentin no tiene ningun nombre y decide investigar de quien y para quien. pero mientras investiga la mala suerte lo acompaña
1. Chapter 1

**la cree hace un tiempo atras pero no antes de la primera que hice me dicen que es mejor pero yo realmente no se tampoco me importa.**

**es vastante corta esta solo es la primera parte la escribi en una hoja de cuaderno y los geroglificos son casi indesifrables ( o como sea)**

**espero que sea de su agrado **

**una fic de VOCALOID el sofware que todos aman  
**

Carta errónea

Hoy me eh despertado temprano en la mañana, pero esta ves no fue la alarma fue el entusiasmo hoy recibiría mi disco de black rock shooter que pedí por Internet hace una semana.

Soy Kagamine Rin y vivo con mis hermanos Len y Miku aunque Miku no es mi hermana legitima de sangre o circuitos bla bla bla.

Mis otros hermanos o bien llamados vocaloid viven por alguna extraña razón en otra casa, ah bueno no hay tiempo de explicar nada kyaaa!! estoy entusiasmada anoche no pude verla ni la pasada noche han dado la edición piloto de Black Rock Shooter la canción y no eh podido verla, decidí comprarme el disco la forma mas conveniente es por Internet, ya que no tengo efectivo porque no trabajo, pero mi hermanito Kaito me presto su tarjeta hehehe.

-aah.. Rin…- dice medio dormido Len

-¿estas despierto?

-si… ¿y tu? ¿tan temprano?

-no hay tiempo queridísimo hermano esta es una misión extrema

-Miku me pidió que fueras a su habitación

-¿eh? ¿ahora?

-SIP

-ya voooy!!!

-…bueno…

-espera

-¿Qué?

-me podrías hacer un favor…

-¿Qué?

-recoge un correo por mi quieres hehehe

-..¿pero cual?... cielos ya se fue.. será tendré que sacar y revisar todos

Soy Kagamine Len una mirada al espejo de Rin ya que somos casi iguales ambos tenemos 14 años y vivimos con Miku que tiene 16… somos vocaloid, bueno me tomaría tiempo explicar lo que es pero en resumen somos programas creados para cantar , pero como ven podemos pasárnosla bien mientras no nos llaman para cantar.

-veamos- toma un montón de cartas y una caja pequeña- hmm cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, spam, troyano, hmm ¿san Valentín?.- mira la cara atentamente y su rostro se vuelve pálido…-es una carta…¿de amor?

Te amo y te amare

Aunque intente ocultarlo

Yo lo haré

A tu lado siempre estaré

Pensando que soy la única

Que lo puede hacer

Mi mente celosa no me deja olvidar

Aquellos recuerdos crueles

Que tuvimos los dos

Pienso abecés que soy la única

Que te puede acompañar

Estar a tu lado hasta el final

Solo puedo pensar en ti

En este gran día de san Valentín

-para el día de san Valentín solo faltan 3 días ¿ y esta carta?..no puede ser- piensa Len- alo mejor es una carta de una admiradora.. pero.. no dice de quien la envio y para quien… puede que alguien lo aya puesto deliberadamente …o alguien mas- se detiene un rato y mira al cielo- ¡Rin!

-¿ si? ¿me llamaste?

-eh..eh- se pone muy nervioso y oculta la carta….

-¿hm?

-a si tu.. carta… no me dijiste cual así que …. Las saque todas

-¿todas?- lo mira con cara curiosa

-si..todas

-eeeh aquí esta mi paquete!!!- toma la caja pequeña …

-¿ese…?

-Black Rock Shooter!!

-¿Black Rock Shooter?

-siii….lo compre porque no lo eh visto!!!

-pero…¿y como lo compraste?

-ya sabes le pedi un poco de dinero…la tarjeta de Kaito- sonrie

- pero Miku gravo dos noches seguidas eso…

-¿he?

- te avisó…y tu todas las noches le pedías lo mismo….

-¿así?

Suena el telefono

-voooy- grita Miku desde lejos-ah si…no creo, claro claro chaoo- cuelga

-¿quien era? – pregunta len

-Kaito…- responde

-¿y que quería?

-vueno me dijo que había perdido su tarjeta de credito y la clave y me pregunto si alguien sabia

-ehh- Rin se pone nerviosa

-¿Rin?

-ehehe voy a dar un paseito hehe

- dios…- suspira Miku

-eh….

-¿Qué sucede Len?

-nada solo….

-¿hm?- lo mira muy preocupada

-no nada heheheh

-…¿le pregunto?

-tendré que buscar huellas… buen esta ves seré un detective…¡¡¡el detective Kagamine Len!!! Muahahahaha

- hey ¿estas pensando en vos alta?

- eeh lo siento me voy

-coje las cartas y se va

- que duo mas raro

Miku Hatsune encargada de cuidar a los hermanos kagamines mientras Kaito y Meiko arreglan sus problemas judiciales tengo 16 años, soy menor de edad pienso que no debería porque cuidarlos ,pero Gackupo y Luka también tienen problemas… cielos que familia…. (tendré que comportarme de forma madura siii muahahah¿eh?)

**lo dejo hasta hay mas o menos es una introduccion pero si laguien no entiende( lo dudo) se va explicando todo en los cuadros **


	2. Chapter 2

**me tarde un tiempo en subir porque estaba con lisensia ( aunque las licensias no cubren esto XD) pero la cosa esque no podia meterme al pc porque yo estoy arriba y el pc abajo y bajar las escaleras en la condicion en la cual estaba me costaba un mosntos ( grasias al cielo que en mi casa habian dos baños)**

**bueno retomare mis trabajos y are mi mayor esfuerzo**

**este es el capitulo que pongo porque es corto**

**espero que les guste**

**aunque casi nadie lea no me importa**

**:O**

**animooo**

Cap 2 : ¿un admirador secreto?

A pasado una semana y hoy llega el correo tendré que vigilar para ver si alguien vuelve a poner alguna carta, vigilare por un tiempo determinado y comprobare si la carta fue puesta por personas del interior o personas del exterior, con este telescopio podré ver la cara en el caso de que no la alcance a visualizar, usare esta cámara, y si eso no me ayuda tendré que usar este set de detectives para buscar huellas.

Estoy definitivamente listo.

Rin se encontraba atrás de mi aunque yo no le di mucha importancia estaba demasiado concentrado observando

-Leeen, no es necesario que hables en vos alta mientras gravas y escribes lo sabes puedes escribir lo que piensas

-datos escritos pueden ser borrados o cremados, es mejor Cerciorarse y tener dos cosas preparadas porsiacaso una falla

-cielos Miku tenia razón no debería haberte dejado ver esa serie de criminología ayer y menos por la noche, ¿has estado comiendo papitas?

-no..ya no… es demasiado tarde para ellas

-¿te las comiste todas?

-¿creo que fui muy claro?

-…-Rin se va muy molesta gimiendo

Ese Len a estado muy extraño desde la semana pasada vigilando el buzón ¿Qué se trae entre manos?. Hmmm tendré que averiguarlo hehehe

Rin esta en la cocina preparando una mezcla de jugo con vegetales, frutas, polvos, huevos, sólidos, líquidos, gaseosos….y otros que ya no se pueden distinguir.

Entra Miku

-¿Qué haces Rin?

-estoy creando algo para dormir a Len

-puedes usar el somnífero que usaba Meiko para dormir a Kaito…

-…hmm.. no dejare que mi arduo trabajo se desperdicie le daré esto….-muestra una baso con liquido verde muy espeso, que pareciese estar vivo

-e-e-esa..cosa se mueve….-su cara se torna verde

Rin se va

-ella es mas cruel que Meiko

Rin sube las escaleras y entra a la habitación de Len

-Leeeeen!!!

Len se encontraba dormido en el suelo con su grabadora en la boca

-puedo asumir que grabas tus ronquidos….¿oh?

Rin mira por el telescopio que por cierto no estaba apuntando hacia el buzón como debería

-¿Qué es eeestoo?- dice con vos curiosa-¿con que esto era lo que mirabas?

En el telescopio se veía una chica rubia con un moño atado al lado derecho de su cabeza- ¿le gustara a Len que la a estado vigilando todo el día?.-se detiene un momento a pensar-tendré que investigarlo

Rin se va y solo pasa un momento y Len se despierta…

-cielos! ¿me quede dormido ? y deje la grabadora encendida….-mira por el telescopio que ahora se encontraba en dirección al buzón (que loco)- pero que es esto-divisa a un chico con el rostro tapado que esta poniendo una carta, el chico tenia una bufanda roja y su cabello del mismo color-¿Quién será?- el chico se va antes que el pueda tomarle una foto, después de una rato recuerda que puede tomar huellas digitales y compararlas para ver de quien son, cuando baja al patio, Miku se encuentra regando y Len resbala y cae golpeándose la cabeza.

Queda inconsciente y despierta al otro día, revisa el buzón y ninguna carta en el lugar.

se desespera al pensar de que tendra que empezar denuevo esperar una semana para tener una nueva oportunidad ...pero lo que mas le molesto fue su mala suerte en ese momento ¿acaso los soffware estaban en su contra aquel dia?

**dejen review no saben cuan feliz me hace eso XDD(nah mentira dejen si quieren corregir o decir o escribir algo)**


	3. Chapter 3

**pido disculpas por la demora bueno esque hace poco me formatearon el pc todo se perdio hasta la historia anterior la cual ya habia finalizado, fui tonta al no respaldar pero bueno es algo que no puedo evitar es mi naturaleza**

**aqui les va este capitulo**

**tube que poner cosas nuevas a la historia original asique puede que aburra, la razon es simple**

**todo lo del papel lo pase a la pc y mi pc fue formateada y por hay deven estar en ningun lugar.**

Cap 3: contacto

ya a pasado una semana eh esto investigando en secreto, cada ves que Len se dormía, yo veía, Haci me decidí investigar a aquella rubia que vi la otra vez.

La información no es muy fácil de encontrar, sobre todo cuando no sabes usar la computadora, no le podía pedir a Len que me ayudara, tampoco a Miku bueno algunos no entenderán la razón pero es mejor cuando lo haces tu sola.

Tres días mas tarde no me quedaba otra solución decidí ir y preguntárselo yo misma..

Ahora me encuentro en la puerta de la casa quizás de sus padres pero al fin y al cabo ella vive hay. Antes de poder tocar, aquella chica rubia salio y…

-¿buscas a alguien?

Me pregunto con vos fría

-bueno yo te buscaba a ti hehehe -¿fui muy directa?

-¿a mi? ¿para que?

-te quería preguntar… conoces a mi hermano Len

-¿Len?

-si, Kagamine Len

-no… me acabo de mudar

-oh ya veo ,( pero no se si me estará mintiendo), a por cierto me llamo Kagamine Rin (gran error)

-Kagamine…¿?...yo soy Akita Neru, Len… ¿es tu hermano? ¿el tipo del telescopio?

-¿tipo..del…..? o si… pero…

-es casi igual a ti, si se soltara el pelo seria igual a ti ….

-(que directa) …

-todo los días esta digitando aquel buzón de su casa con cara de desquiciado

-(¿cara de..?)… pe-

-tengo una gran vista y puedo ver la mayoría de los detalles, sabes que me eh atrasado por tu culpa…

-(esta insinuando que …)

-bueno apártate tengo un asunto urgente que atender

Me quede hay una momento y cuando ya no la vi decidí gritarle

-MALDITAAA!!!

Bueno volví a casa un tanto desilusionada, aun que cuándo entre

-¿Len?

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn- dice muy furioso

-¿si?

-¿has estado ocupando mi telescopio?

- pero como crees

-tengo tus huellas digitales es suficiente para condenarte…

-(desquiciado aquella chica tenia razón) DESQUISIADO

- ¿huellas…?

Me quede hay pensando un momento mientras Rin se iba corriendo a la cocina

-como no se me había ocurrido antes, la carta debe tener alguna huella digital de que la puso, si encuentro aquella huella, aparte de la mía… encontrare al que puso la carta.

Comienzo a correr rápidamente por las escaleras. Miku me lo ah dicho un montón de veces sin embargo yo no hago caso, subí las escaleras corriendo y con calcetines, así que tropecé inevitablemente mi cara golpeo las escaleras y caí hasta el ultimo piso.

Todo se volvió negro, cuando desperté busque por toda mi habitación, y la carta desapareció.

En ese momento pensé tirado en el suelo

"soy el peor detective del mundo, o es que tengo muy mala suerte".  
al fin y al cabo hoy a sido otro día inútil y mis tareas no se hacen solas mañana es lunes y tengo que ir al colegio es imposible que termine mis deberes para mañana TTnTT.

**quiero acotar algo antes de el porximo capitulo camibare las edades puestas por los autores originales o las edades segun la pariensia**

**edades en mi fic(solo algunas las cambie se daran cuenta)  
**

**Miku: 15**

**Rin:14**

**Len:14**

**Neru:15**

**Luka: 25**

**Gackupo: 26**

**Meiko:31**

**Kaito:18**

**tambien como ban a apareser los siguientes personajes voy a ponerlos**

**pero es spoiled hmmm**

**los pongo**

**bueno ya que es obvio el que quiere lee el que no nose**

**hay vera**

**Akaito: 16**

**Haku: 22**

**KAiko: 18**

**NIgaito:13  
**

**XDD**

**bueno quiero alargarla o despues cuando termine esta empezar otra de vocaloid**

**si esque esta termina bien**

**ojala**

**dejen review para dar sujerencias u opiniones respecto a esta cosa**

**bye bye  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**a pàsado definitibamente un tiempo, la razon por la que no e subido, bueno no se me habia ocurrido nada, y como mencione anteriormente**

**todos los capitulos que seguiian despues del 3 se perdieron, las hojas y todo.**

**debo tambien hacer una correccion akaito tiene la misma edad de kaito, en mi fic, osea 18 no 16, no se en que estaba pensando**

**quisas salga fome este capitulo**

**espero que les guste  
**

Cap 4: amoríos peligrosos

-¿PERO DONDE RAYOS ESTAAA???- grita el joven rubio, desesperado por encontrar aquel objeto que para el era de vital importancia.

-estoy seguro que lo deje aquí- comienza a desordenar toda su habitación

-¿Len?- entra algo preocupada Rin

-¿Qué?- responde molesto

-¿se te perdió algo?

-s-….(esperen)-pensó el joven- si le digo de la carta… a lo mejor la descubrió y decidió esconder la evidencia que la inculparía

-¿eh?

-na-nada…yo solo, decidí desordenar mi pieza…por…porque… bueno para después ordenarla

-ajam..- responde mientras lo mira con desconfianza- mañana tienes que entregar tu trabajo

-¿t-trabajo?

-si… el profesor de artes nos pidió crear una canción e interpretarla en un cuadro heheh

-lo había olvidado…-se toca la nuca con la mano..-¿para-para cuando es?

-mañana-responde impactando al joven y este queda sin color- adiós Len…

-espera un momento ¿A dónde vas? ¿me podrías ayudar?

-voy a salir con Miku al parque que acaban de inaugurar

-¿y yo?

-tu tienes que hacer una tarea- lo mira con satisfacción y se va

-espera noooooo- se arroja al suelo aunque Rin ya se encontraba debajo de las escaleras este intenta agarrarla.

Cuando ya se han ido Len se coloca de rodillas en la mesa con un lápiz y un papel, su codo apoyado en ella y su cabeza sujetada por la mano.

-no se me ocurre nada…un canción, que luego pueda dibujar…

De repente un objeto entra a la habitación rompiendo el vidrio, cayendo estrepitosamente en la mesa logrando dejar un marca, era un bola pequeña de las que se ocupan para jugar béisbol, Len quedo atónito ¿Quién seria la persona con brutal fuerza para romper un vidrio con aquella pelota y lograr dejar una marca en la mesa luego de que perdiera ponencia?. Cuando Len coge la bola la mesa se parte en dos, y este queda con ojos de plato. Un grito se logra oír afuera de su pieza.

-eeeh hay alguien…¿?

Len sale a ver por la ventana y hay se encontraba una chica rubia de no mas de 1.50 m tenia un moño amarrado al lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

-disculpa ¿te eh hecho daño?

-bueno…a mi no ..pero..- el joven se da vuelta a mirar su pequeña mesa destrozada

-perdón es que no se controlar la potencia de…espera un momento-se le queda mirando un momento- ¿tu eres Kagamine…?-pregunta apuntándolo con el dedo

-s..si..¿pero como lo sabes?

-bueno tu hermana Bibi creo que se llamaba, fue a mi casa la otra vez….

-¿bi..bibi?- con una gran gota en la cabeza- creo que te refieres a Rin

-…hmm ¡eso supongo!

-bueno ahora te devolveré la pelota…-arroja la pelota hacia la chica

-eh pero que buen brazo tienes, que tal si bajas a jugar un rato ¿eh?

-… lo siento tengo que hacer un trabajo…

-¿un trabajo?

-si…pe-…

-espera quizás te pueda ayudar así terminarías mas pronto

-si.. pero

-y después juegas con nosotros ¿vale?

-claro…pero…¿nosotros?

-hmm si disculpa mi nombre es Neru, Akita Neru

-yo …soy Len

Luego de una rato Len bajo trayendo consigo, un montón de papeles y lápices y cosas para dibujar pintar escribir etc.

Se encontraban en el patio de la casa de Neru, el cual era lo bastante grande y extenso para construir una segunda casa, con una piscina.

-bueno ¿ y que tienes que hacer?- pregunto la rubia mirando todos los objetos que el joven había llevado

-tengo que hacer una canción y luego dibujarla, o interpretarla mediante un dibujo

-pero no seria mejor realizar el dibujo y luego escribir una canción inspirándose en ello.

-hm, claro como no lo había pensado antes…hehehe-se detuvo un momento- pero para hacer un dibujo tengo que inspirarme en algo…

-bueno el día esta templado hoy así que….

-que tal si eres mi musa- pregunto abiertamente Len mientras ambos se miraron y enrojecían a la ves- pero que eh dicho- susurra en joven- soy un idiota

La joven rubia se para

-claro no hay problema- responde con una gran sonrisa

-¿pero que esta pasando aquí?- entra un joven alto con el pelo rojo, y una gran bufanda del mismo color.

-este sujeto- comienza a meditar Len- lo eh visto antes….

-oh hermano… ya recupere la bola, pero….

-¿hermano?-forma un eco en la mente de Len- se párese mucho a Kaito, pero párese mas serio y apuesto…ark….pero que estoy pensando.

-eh lo eh invitado para que juegue con nosotros, pero tiene que hacer un trabajo antes..así que decidí ayudarlo- dice algo nerviosa la rubia.

-¿entonces el no viene a robar a mi hermanita?- dice el pelirrojo con voz curiosa

-¿robar….? ¿a que se refiere con eso?- le susurra al oído el joven de ojos claros

-bueno eso es una larga historia- le responde con voz baja.

-…entonces tendré que esperar…-mira a Len con cara juguetona-.. para jugar

-pero que sujeto- la cara de Len empalidece mientras el pelirrojo se marcha

- lo siento es mi hermano mayor Akaito, es algo neurótico y excéntrico, pero no es mala persona.

Y estuvieron 3 horas haciendo el dibujo, y luego de unos minutos Len pudo componer una canción inspirada en el cuadro que había dibujado.

El dibujo que el realizo era efectivamente de la musa, a la cual de había propuesto serlo, el cuadro no daba pistas del rostro de la joven, pero si de su extenso y rubio cabello, el cual paresia moverse junto al viento.

-ya veo, eres bueno componiendo cuando llega tu inspiración, pero un verdadero desastre cuando dibujar hahahaha

Ambos rieron irónicamente pero la risa de Len paro cuando escucho aquella vos, que estremeció su cuerpo hasta el punto de hacer que su cara se volviera de un color púrpura.

Era Rin, su hermana la ultima ves que lo había visto con una chica que ella no conociese, paso algo muy malo, tan horrible que para el es imposible recordar.

De repente de lejos se escucho su vos, eso hizo que Len se congelara.

-ka-ga-mi-ne…Leeeen!!...-grita una voz algo macabra pero con un alto tono

Len da media vuelta, y ve que en su ventana se encuentra, vuelta totalmente un demonio de ojos rojos, colmillos desgarrantes y una aura maligna a su alrededor, Rin, de repente hizo un movimiento tan rápido pero a la ves brusco que asusto aun mas a Len, la joven demonio salto desde la habitación hacia el patio, cayo al suelo y dejo un hoyo gigante en el suelo.

-Leeencitooo- se acerco al joven como si quisiese matarlo

-espera un momento- se paro Akita- ¿Quién eres tu para venir a mi casa caer de ese modo y hablar como si fueses Regan Macneil? ¿eh?

Ambas chicas parecían furiosas, los rayos en sus ojos se podían ver aunque fuesen imaginarios….

Len quedo atónito, no podía ni moverse…

**espero que les haya gustado, lo hise un poco mas extenso porque osino dejaria algo incolcuso y no seria referente al titulo.**

**espero que los haya gustado**

**y si no**

**bueno escriban dejen reviews para saber que hice mal  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno quisa alargarla como dije**

**a uno capitulos mas**

**asi que se podria decir que esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia que habia escrito originalmente, pero bueno no se sale mucho de lo que es la trama**

**salio rara, algo extraña quisas aburrida**

**porque bueno estoy de vacaciones tengo tiempo de sobra**

**y me gusta hacer cosas raras sin sentido en vacaciones**

**hahahah**

**espero que les guste**

Carta errónea part. 5: ¿familia? ¿huh?

Sus auras se esparcían por todo el patio, chocaban entre si provocando grandes explosiones, ninguna tenia el control de tal fuerza, el cielo cambio su clima una gran trueno ilumino el escenario de una gran pelea que podría estar a punto de comenzar, soy Len, Kagamine Len, y esta…esta es mi historia.

Dice el joven nervioso mientras sostiene una grabadora en sus manos.

-¿Qué hacías con mi hermanito pervertida?...-dice la rubia de cabellos cortos, mientras sus ojos enrojecidos con una luz del mas allá, se acercan a su próxima victima.

-¿pervertida? ¿a quien rayos le dices pervertida?¿fea tabla de planchaar?- responde con ironía y satisfacción, y con una aura perversa a su alrededor

-¿tabla de planchar?...-se detiene un momento

Mientras el joven que se encontraba al medio de tal combate intentaba hablar pero solo palabras sin sentido salían de su boca, como si estuviese embrujado.

-acl coka colk m-me me mooo kyun!!- son las palabras que salieron al aire

-¿tabla de planchar?...-replica Rin- mi doctor dijo que con el tiempo crecerían

-¿doctor?....

-pero llamarme Haci a sido un gran errooo….ooor!!!- la joven levanta su brazo derecho y lo baja rápidamente apuntando el rostro de la victima- cejar encrespadas

-¿cejas?-dice tapándose sus cejas- ¿y ese gran bigote?!!

-¿bi..bigote? yo no tengo bigote- se taba entremedio de la nariz y su labio- rubia teñidaaa!!

-yo teñida, tu a poco pareces furgón escolar con el tinte que te has echado

-¡¡es algo que necesitó!!!- grita la joven alterada, se mueve a el lado de su hermano y le dice con cara de cordero degollado- ¿ves hermano? ¿ves? ¿Con ese tipo de personas quieres terminar con tu libertad….?

-¿pero de que hablas?-grita la otra rubia

-yo se cuales son tus intenciones malvada víbora- dice la pequeña- pero mientras yo este aquí no lo lograras, este es mi pequeño y querido hermano menor, a el cual cuidare hasta la muerte, porque es mío, mío y de nadie mas.

-¿pero de que habla esta loca?- le sale una gota de la cien

-y además- agrega la del cintillo- a Len solo le atraen los hombres…

-¿Qué?!!- por fin reacciona Len.

-¿verdad…? Her-ma-ni-to….

-espera espera eso…eso..no

Una vos masculina interrumpe al joven, una sombra aparece desde el cielo y cae en la escena.

-¿atraído por los hooombres?-pregunta un hombre alto de cabellos azules y bufanda del mismo color

-k-k-k-Kaito….-tartamudea Len

-¿hermano?-pregunta Rin

-¿pero quien es este tipo….?.. a destrozado mi bello patio- una nube negra cae encima de la joven Akita.

-¿Quién a pecadooo? …¿hoy?...¿Len…Rin? hmmm- dice algo desconcertado el joven de pelo azul..

-¿hermano?¿que haces aquí?-pregunta Rin algo molesta

-e detectado con mis censores… bueno no importa..¿que hacen en este patio…?

-mi querido patio…¿tenían que ser de la misma familia verdad?- grita alterada Neru

-¿Qué es ese escándalo?- otra vos mas masculina que la anterior sale desde atrás y se acerca rápidamente a la escena

-¿a…akaito..?-pregunta casi susurrando la de ojos amarillos, y sus ojos se tornan de plato

-¿oh le han hecho daño a mi pequeña hermanita?...- grita de forma caballeresca hacia los invitados-¿Kaito?

-¿akaito?

Ambos jóvenes con bufanda se acercan corriendo lentamente con brillos, como en un momento dramático de felicidad, donde dos amados se encuentras después de muchos años sin verse.(este no es el caso)

-o tanto tiempo sin verte mi querido hermanito-dice el joven de pelo rojo, haciendo que los demás se volviesen de piedra

-¿.hermanoo?- gritan Rin, Len y Neru al tiempo mientras sostienen su cabeza con las manos y sus caras tornan a un color morado degradado

-esperen, esperen, si Kaito y akaito son hermanos…-se pone a pensar una momento Len- y nosotros somos hermanos de Kaito, y a la ves akaito es hermano de Neru, significa que- traga saliva- Neru…Neru es…- se levanta del suelo y grita al cielo –AMOR PROHIBIDOO!!! Prohibido…prohibido…-un trueno cruza los cielos tras el.

-¿Qué dijiste le…n?- pregunta la menor, mientras abre y cierra unas tijeras

Kaito y akaito seguían abrazados con estrellitas a su alrededor, mientras a Len lo perseguían con unas tijeras su querida hermana Rin, y Neru estaba en el suelo medio inconsciente con cataratas en los ojos mirando su patio que estaba destrozado.

Era un momento un tanto raro, que no tiene nada que ver con la historia original, pero se decidió alargarla y esto es lo que se obtuvo, una rara y confusa situación.

Paresia que aquel momento nunca iba a tener un fin predeterminado hasta que entro casi a la fuerza ( a la fuerza realmente) Hatsune Miku (la olvidada) rompiendo la pared que separaba la calle y el patio, entro y formo una gran silencio, su rostro paresia furioso, pero de un momento cambio y sus palabras, la que por cierto aliviaron a todos…fueron

-es hora de cenar

Pero… ¿quien pagaría la ventana la mesa el patio y la muralla?

Esa noche se logro unir a dos familias que fueron separadas por el cruel destino en una cena preparada por Miku…y este es el fin, espero que esta grabación sea recordada y grabada en el disco duro para futuras generaciones les habló, Len, Kagamineeee. Len!!

-¿Len?¿que haces?

-nada nada hehehe

Y toda esa familia amaneció en el hospital, Miku olvido que aquel queso había caducado hace una semana, pero nadie se dio cuenta….

**bueno como siempre si algo esta mal o cualquier duda**

**un PM o un review**

**no se si aser que aparescan meiko gakupo y luka**

**o simplemente sean mensionados espero que alguien me ayude**

**TTnTT**

**comenten...algo...**

**PD:len estaba borracho XD**

**(nada mas)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**bueno despues de que me castigaron, casi hace un semana, ayer se me levanto el castigo, igual no ise nada y me volvieron a castigar, a que cosas ¿no?, estoy aqui de incognito..no se como se dice, pero espero que les guste xD lo ise con toda mi pasion y esmero xD**

Carta errónea cap 6 : otro misterio

Aquella mañana me había despertado luego de tener un horrible sueño, pesadilla, aunque no se si llamarlo Haci, después de todo estoy acostumbrado y… bueno podría decir que hasta no fue tan malo, así que es solo un sueño.

Me encontraba en un iglesia, note de inmediato que era un sueño, ya que no me acuerdo ni siquiera de haberme levantado y además yo nunca voy a la iglesia, es mas no conozco ninguna en el sector, bueno hay estaba yo parado enfrente de una mesita con un mantel verde….verde y ¿Por qué verde? Es todo un misterio, pero mi sueño continúo cuando la iglesia se lleno de personas, conocidos y otros sin rostro, que se subraye sin rostro no sin cabeza, seria algo raro, bueno después apareció un especie de cura enfrente del lado contrario desde el cual yo me encontraba, de la mesa, luego recordé que esta ceremonia rara se celebraba cuando alguien se iba a casar, mire al rededor y me pregunte a mi mismo, ¿Quién se va a casar?, mi respuesta fue respondida inmediatamente cuando mire mis ropa, vestía de negro con blanco, se podría decir que hasta hacia un cosplay de un pingüino. Entrando por la inmensa puerta de madera se veía a una persona vistiendo con aquel traje blanco de novia tapando su rostro con el velo, me aterrorizaba la idea de que este era uno de los miles de sueños en el cual la novia era Rin, mi hermana, y ambos nos casábamos, nos besábamos, o incluso hacíamos incesto, bueno también se me venia a la cabeza que era, que podría ser…que… podría ser la chica que conocí la otra ves, con sus hermosos cabellos dorados y sus cejas exorbitantes, bueno al fin y al cabo dicen que los sueños se manifiestan dependiendo del deseo mas profundo, que se encuentra en el subconsciente, eh…esperen tengo que borrar eso…cielos no tengo goma, continuare con el sueño ignoren lo anterior. Luego de una larga conversación, hecha por el cura, en un idioma totalmente desconocido, se dijeron las palabras que siempre aparecen en películas y series, telenovelas, bla bla bla. "Kagamine Len acepta a ****** como su esposa hasta que la muerte nos separe"…esa palabra me retumbo en la cabeza, "hasta que la muerte nos separe" si me casaba con Rin, eso seria pronto, lo que me paresio raro fue el no escuchar el nombre de la del velo… y al final esas palabras me inquietaron, "puede besar a la novia" tenia que levantar el velo lo mas lento posible para…bueno crearme suspenso a mi mismo, no lo podía creer al ver a la persona que se ocultaba tras ese manto rápidamente desperté y….

-Len!! Len!!-me interrumpió en mi escritura apasionada, la cual hacia ami diario de vida para que mis nietos lo lean y, no cometan el mismo error.

-¿Qué?- le respondí medio dormido

-estas escribiendo en mi diario- me asuste por un momento

-claro que no, el mío es amarillo..y el tuyo es…¿amarillo? Y dice en la portada Rin…-o cielo es el diario de Rin.. si le saco la hoja me matara y si descubre lo que escribí me matara hasta que me muera – oh imponente software ¿Qué debo hacer?- exclame al aire, aunque no sirvió de mucho, es decir eso no existe.

Rin me perdono, después de todo ya había recibido un gran castigo ayer en la noche uso su mini aplanadora para seguirme por todo el sector , cuando me atrapo, a quien adivine le doy un dulce, bueno si me aplasto con su aplanadora, aunque suene como monito animado me dejo plano en el suelo, por lógica, me agarro y tomo su tijera, la cuadrada, la que párese de juguete, empezó a intentar cortarme con ella, no es gracioso dolía, cuando se aburrió, me dejo colgado como vela de barco, a su maldita aplanadora, pero pensé "tuve suerte, después de todo la grande esta en casa de Meiko", me empezó a usar de blanco, para disparar sus bolitas de pintura, estuvo desde las 21.00p.m hasta las 23.30p.m, afortunadamente solo llegaron 15 a mi cuerpo, de 150, después otra vez en mi mente "tengo suerte gozo de una salud envidiable y no me llegan la mayoría de las pelotas de colores que dejan marcas", Rin se marcho a la casa y dejo su aplanadora, con migo, estacionada afuera en el frío, el frío y la oscuridad, frío, oscuridad y soledad… que a eso de las 6.00a.m se acordó y se apiado de mi, me entro y..me dejo en el patio…

Me levante porfin me mire en el espejo y me reí, fue algo muy cómico la tijera si logro cortar, ahora tenia un mechón de pelo, cuadrado se veía raro pero no mal…tendré que esperar a que crezca, era día de escuela fue como cualquier día normal si nada nuevo clase tras clase, después la hora de almuerzo, clases, no se, amnesia y casa, eran a eso de las 20.00p.m cuando encontré la carta y empecé a leerla otra vez. Bueno hasta que repentinamente se la llevo el viento y llego por casualidad a la casa de Neru y atravesó su ventana y…Salí corriendo y grite algo así como "voy a salir vuelvo pronto" sin darme cuenta que una sombra me seguía.

Toque su puerta y ella es la que me abrió le explique que una carta había volado desde mi ventana hasta la suya

-¿entonces tu carta esta en mi habitación?...que coincidencia ¿no?- me dijo sarcásticamente mientras me llevaba hacia arriba.

hay estaba la diosa de la crueldad y maltrato hacia Len (todo los días incluyendo los festivos), sujetando mi carta me miro con cara de "te voy a matar", " si nos hubiéramos casado, seria una viuda con mucho dinero", "tengo hambre de Len", bien olviden lo ultimo.

-R-Rin? ¿Que hacer aquí?...

-lo mismo te pregunto ¿Qué hace esta carta aquí? ¿es tuya?

No es lo mismo que pregunte yo..

-p-puedo explicarlo

Me vi obligado a explicar lo de la carta, y tuve que repetirlo unas mil veces, y no exagero, para que ellas entendieran, "yo no la escribí", " no es una carta de amor de mi"…

-..pero esa es la letra de Kaito..- dijo Rin

Pero como no me había dado cuenta antes , tenia una explicación, nunca había visto la letra de Kaito.

-entonces tenemos que preguntarle ¿no es Haci?- dijo Neru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿un interrogatorio?- dijo Rin entusiasmada

Puedo imaginar que ella confunde los interrogatorios con cámaras de tortura, aunque es algo similar.

Volví a casa pero Kaito ya no estaba, le pregunte a Miku y ella dijo, "¿ah?¿quien? ¿Kaito? ¿el de rojo? ¿o el azul?", podría asumir que se había ido y antes de irse le pego a Miku en la cabeza, aunque no es necesario pegarle, revise toda la casa incluso lugares que no conocía y que no serán mencionados.

Aquella presencia que sentí cuando Salí de mi casa…será…será

Es mas ni siquiera se encontraba Akaito, insistí en preguntarle a Miku y me dijo, "Kaito y Akaito…¿ah? Se fueron de luna de miel", bueno al menos es mejor que lo anterior,¿serán esos los efectos de probar todas sus comidas antes de servirlas?

Kaito y Akaito…¿le habrán borrado sus memorias? ¿Qué podrá ser?

Ya es demasiado tarde para seguir investigando…esperare hasta mañana, y comprare un nuevo set de detectives.

-se que no debí romper tu grabadora- fue lo ultimo que se escucho esa noche

…

**espero que les aya gustado (espero no ofender a miku) y tambien eh...se me acaba de olbidar**

**bueno espero escribir pronto, la proxima semana todo el dia en el computador ehehehehehe eeeeeeeeeehh!!**

**espero tambien que no les moleste el haberme salido del tema principal anteriormente**

**gracias por sus reviews**

**u**

**bye  
**


End file.
